2269 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 5221.3 (przed) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Alpha Kwadrant :Zgodnie z otrzymanymi od Starfleet rozkazami statek U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 prowadziła misję kartografowania gwiazd na zewnętrznym skraju zbadanej przestrzeni galaktyki. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Czas Gwiezdny: 5221.3 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : pobliże Questar M-17, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 odebrała emisję radiową z tajemniczego źródła z kierunku gwiazdy Questar M-17. Dowódca postanowił go zbadać, statek zmienił kurs do źródła sygnału. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Czas Gwiezdny: 5221.3-5221.8 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Questar M-17, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt Archeologiczny : Starożytne insektoidy Pierwszy kontakt : Organizm magnetyczny :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 została schwytany przez grawitację martwej gwiazdy. Statek został tymczasowo uwięziony w jej obicie, gdzie znajdował się wrak nieznanego statku. Oficerowie przeprowadzili zwiad na poważnie uszkodzonym statku, gdzie odnaleźli nagraną wiadomość z ostrzeżeniem dotyczącym znajdującej się na pokładzie obcej formy życia. :Zespół zwiadowczy wrócił na pokład Enterprise, a wraz z nimi na pokład dostała się wroga forma życia. Kapitan uszkodził kontrole napędu warp i jako środek bezpieczeństwa rozkazał uzbrojenie samozniszczenia. Gdy organizm magnetyczny rozpoczął przejąć kontrolę nad statkiem załoga podjęła działania mające na celu uwolnienie statku spod kontroli tej formy życia. Jednak zanim zdołali to zrobić statek starożytnych insektoidów został zniszczony bronią statku Starfleet przez organizm, który zyskał kontrolę nad statkiem. Kapitan użył blefu zniszczenia własnego statku doprowadził, że organizm opuścił statek. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Czas Gwiezdny: 5221.8 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : pobliże Questar M-17, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 opuszcza orbitę Questar M-17 i wznowił swoją misję. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Czas gwiezdny : 5371.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mantilles, Pallas 14 system, Alpha-Beta Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TAS: One of Our Planets Is Missing) Czas gwiezdny : 5554.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TAS: The Infinite Vulcan) Czas gwiezdny : 5698.97 - 5704.74 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TOS: Day of the Dove) Czas Gwiezdny: 5713.37 - 5715.84 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TOS: That Which Survives) Czas gwiezdny : 5843.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) Czas gwiezdny : 5906.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TOS: The Savage Curtain) Czas gwiezdny : 5928.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Benecia, Benecia system, Benecia Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TOS: Turnabout Intruder) Daty szacowane - opis ---- Czas gwiezdny : ... Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Kategoria:Linia czasowa